Clubs
Clubs 'are special worlds you can join to connect with other players. Club worlds are unique in that they're ''player-created worlds, are revisitable, and are maintained by players. Clubs start out with only one zone but can be expanded with the use of Terraformers (see below). Club members with a rank that has building permissions can build freely in the club world, without having to worry about the 16 x 16 Cornerstone limits. Players can choose to append the name of their club world to their username by clicking the flag icon next to the club in the club menu. This will show as "Username of Club Name" in the game. Club Creation To create a Club, players need to craft a Club Card at the Builder's Crafting Bench with 25,000 Flux and 200 Golden Souls. Using the Club Card from the Hotkey you assign it will allow you to name and create your club world. Finding Clubs There are two main ways to find Clubs; entering a Club from the Hub World Props section, or being invited to them. You can also enter the club world of someone on your Friends List by clicking "Join," though this does not make you a Member. Players can ask an officer or higher of a club to invite them to a club. Fixtures Fixtures are placeable builds that give your Club a range of different bonuses, when you create a club you start off with two structures, the Rally of Heroes and the Trovian Clubit Union. The Rally of Heroes is used to summon NPC's called Heroes offering Club Adventures, which provide Adventurine when completed and can be used to create Clubits or buy a range of Mounts, Styles and other miscellaneous items. The Clubit Union contains NPC's in which you can trade with and has two devices called the Clubit Minting Machine and the Club Vault. If a member of a club has permission from the President they can spend a club's Clubits and turn them into a '''Fixture. Terraformers Used to expand your Club World. Created at a WorldSpring with an Infinity Frame, Shapestone, zone-specific ingredient, and Glim, they'll expand your world and create a new Biome based on the type of Terraformer you create. To use a terraformer, equip it in your item hotbar and hold the corresponding key down when facing a zone with the Sea of Regret biome. VIDEO: How to expand your club Ranks The person who created the Club is the President. Other members of the club can be promoted by the original President to President. The President can decide who gets to join and can kick players who don't abide by their rules. To invite players, the President simply has to open the Clubs menu ("P") and click "invite" then enter the person's username. The President can also kick and promote players from the club menu. Presidents always have the ability to build as well as access to the Club Chest & Club Officer Chest. Rank Privileges can be set for any rank by anyone who has access to this feature if a President has set it that other ranks can change permissions. President is automatically given to the creator of the club and is the highest Rank' '''in a Club. The President has the power to promote a VP to the President, however, this demotes them to a VP. '''VP' is the rank below President. Officers is the rank below VP. Enforcer is the rank below Officer. Captain is the rank below Enforcer. Member is the lowest rank of a club. Visitors are people not in the Club. They're allowed to visit club worlds, but not build or access Club Chests. Visitors can access Community chests if one is available. Players can message anybody who has the ability to invite to ask for an invite to Membership. Officers and Leaders can kick them off the club world if they wish. Member List The Leaders and Officers of a Club World can access the Member list ("P'", then click '>) to add, promote and kick players. Members can view the Member List to see who in the Club is online, and even view the offline members. Chests The Community Chest is a place where players can store items they don't want or take items that other players have left behind. This chest works much like the Community Chest in the Hub. The Community Chest is open to all players, regardless of whether they're a club member or not. The Club Chest is available to members of the Club. Players can store and take items from this chest much like the Community Chest. The [[Club Officer Chest|'Club' Officer Chest]] is available to members who have been granted a rank that has permission to use it. Props In some worlds, players will find the Homeworld Heart. Activating this item will change the color of the Homeworld Heart and give a club Props. Props are used much like ranks for Club Worlds, and more Props equals a higher rating. Club Worlds are sorted by their Prop ranks in the Hub World. Portal Bench Sometimes players will find a Portal Bench in a Club World. This special bench allows players to create a special portal that links to that Club World. Players can set up that portal in their own Club World or Cornerstone to make access to their favorite Club Worlds quick and easy. Top 10 Clubs :''Note: This information is based on the club listings in Trovesaurus and double-checked in the actual game.'' ''This list was last updated on: 19/02/2017 (6:00AM PST)'' Category:Clubs Category:Worlds Category:Mini games Category:Club World